A hybrid-electric vehicle (HEV) includes an internal combustion engine (ICE) and an electric machine that is powered by a traction battery. During a cold-start condition, the engine may be forced to run in order to bring the engine to a predetermined temperature. During cold weather conditions, there may be a demand for cabin heating that increases the period of time that the engine runs. This mode of operation may not be the most fuel efficient mode of operation. There may be lost opportunities during this time period in which the vehicle could have been operated in an electric-only mode.